cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Viridian Entente
This is the History of the Viridian Entente. A History of the Beginnings of Viridia The Histroy of Viridia begins with Phoenixmofo. Phoenixmofo was the member of the Game Informer Forums who first introduced GI to Cybernations. Taking the name TheFinalHero on Digiterra, he recruited around thirty GI members to the game and, in March 2006, founded the Game Informer Online Coalition, or GIOC, on the Green Team. Under the leadership of Consul Jeebus of Jeebland, the GIOC sought to become an elite alliance made up of only GI Online members, an alliance that would lack a large membership, compensated with strong players. After a short while GI members realized that while this goal was attractive, it was unrealistic, and in an effort to grow membership without letting in non-GI Online members, Jeebus and the GIOC spearhead an effort to unite all game-forum alliances in a loose pact. It was in the spirit of this goal that the GIOC started The Federation of Gaming Forums (the FGF Pact), a MDP bloc which was signed on June 1, 2006 and included the smiliar forum based Warpstorm Alliance (WSA). On June 20, 2006 the Half-Life2.net Alliance (HL2A), another forum based alliance, also signed the FGF Pact. However, Egore, one of the founders of the Viridian Entente, was not a member of GIOC when they first signed the FGF Pact. Egore had grown unhappy with the alliance for a number of reasons, mainly because it was inefficient and committed to staying a small alliance. On May 29, 2006, Egore, along with Rinoa, Stormchick, and Bluefalcon of the GIOC, started the Meritocratic Union of Nations (MUN). The MUN was based around the idea that the strongest nation would lead the alliance. It is with the MUN that the Viridian Entente inherited its meritocratic government. A Meritocracy is a system of government in which appointments are made and responsibilities given purley on demonstrated ability, or merit, and talent. Though the MUN's government was different from the democratic GIOC, Egore did incorporate some reprensentitive aspects into his government, inluding a few positions that the GIOC had. However, due to some Real Life issues, Egore was not able to lead an alliance just yet and so on June 8, 2006, Egore disbanded the MUN and decided that he needed to put his differences aside and return to the GIOC. This return lasted for about a month until GIOC's MDP partner WSA launched a nuclear attack against the Legion on July 7, 2006. Jeebus supported Warpstorm's attack on Legion and was attempting to push the Game Informer Online Coalition into a war against the major powers in the Cyberverse at the time (Legion, NPO, NpO, and GATO). Many members protested because they'd be destroyed but Jeebus responded by saying, "There are other games to play." With that, fighting and arguing broke out amongst the alliance members which led to Egore and Peeko leaving the alliance on July 8, 2006. Jeebus attempted to save the alliance by apologizing for his actions, however he realized it was too late and thus followed Egore and Peeko's example by resigning from GIOC. This marked the collapse of the small alliance, for on the next day Argin resigned followed by Rudeboy and Ikriak on the 10th of July. Over the next couple days, some members attempted to hold on while more and more resigned, but soon they too gave up and GIOC ceased to exist. List of GIOC/VE Members Current Viridians who were GIOC: *Egore *Rudeboy *Peeko *Forsberg *TheFinalHero *Argin *Ikriak Former Viridians who were GIOC: *Xanphia (Now known as Deepthinker, his GI Forum name.) *Gameshark1313 *Kirbygirl16 The Founding of the Viridian Entente Following the collapse of the Game Informer Online Coalition, Egore and Peeko, along with other former GIOC members like Rudeboy, drew up plans for a new alliance, based on the meritocracy Egore had tried to use in his failed attempt to start MUN. The Viridian Entente (VE) was established on July 12, 2006 with Lord Egore at the helm, and the other chief founder, Peeko, playing the part of Minister of Defense. The VE enjoyed an early boom in membership due to many former GIOC members joining the fledgling alliance. However, despite the member base of primarily ex-GIOC nations, Egore and Peeko were adament that the VE would take in new members, as opposed to GIOC's closed-door policy, suggesting that the size and lack of new members contributed to GIOC's collapse. After these initial positions were secured, massive recruiting efforts began, and thanks to the efforts of Kirbygirl, the VE grew to 100 members in size in less than a month. Three days after its founding, Digiterra plunged into the The Great Patriotic War, which pitted the Orders against the CoaLUEtion. The VE, not bound by any treaties as of yet, and not wanting to be exterminated so early in its existance, decided to declare neutrality in the first global war. Middle Ages (Pre-GWII) A Shake-Up of Leadership On September 11, 2006, Egore formally cancelled all Non-Aggression Pacts and stated that Viridia would not sign any in the future. During September and October 2006, Egore left the Entente for then unknown reasons to the general populace of Viridians. This event came as a massive shock to all in the Entente, as Egore had been the Lord since its formation. Peeko was subsequently left in charge of the growing alliance but, about a month later, Peeko informed the Entente that he in fact could no longer faithfully hold the position of Lord of the Entente. With both founders having stepped down, Viridia's future was uncertain. Enter in Argin, new Lord of the Entente, and former member of the GIOC. Under his leadership the VE signed its first legislation with another alliance, finally putting to bed the independent stance of the Entente until it would again arise half a year later. The Viridian Entente signed the Christmas Accords, at the time a Mutual Defense Pact, with the New Pacific Order on October 20, 2006, forging a relationship that would eventually lead to Viridia's part in the creation of the now famous (or infamous, depending on ones perspective) World Unity Treaty on December 12, 2006. But at the time, this pact was extremely helpful to the Entente for it effectivly eliminated the threat that Viridia had from the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, a conflict that would later rise to be one of the most pivotal stand-offs in Entente history. At the time, Egore rejected this move from the alliance he founded. *I need more information on the October/November VE-GOONS stand-off.* The President Jalen Incident The Fall of Viridia The Fall of Viridia was brought about by the Obsidian Entente, Egore's ambition, GOONS, GGA, and the Green Civil War; and led to the disbandment of the First Viridian Entente. This is the story of the Viridian Sunset. VE-GOONS Animosity (complete?) Any leader who spent time in Initiative high command channels could tell you that the Viridian Entente and the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving were not best friends. Most of this hinged upon the fact that Error 404 and Egore, along with their respective alliances, believed in, and were founded upon, exact opposite principals. (It didn't help, however, that their had (this is the link)already been conflict(end of link) between the Entente and GOONS during November 2006.) While VE was an alliance based upon honor, GOONS took great pleasure out of bullying those of lesser strength. Consequently, GOONS and VE were antonyms, a situation which spurred many arguments about Initiative policy and direction in leadership channels. The dislike snowballed over the months to the point that Error 404 and Egore generally did not associate with each other; though they were careful to keep this from spilling over into the public domain. Error, however, did an awful job containing this rift in the Initiative from his own members, if he tried to contain it at all. Because of this, near the end of the Third Great War, GOONS was ready and waiting for its time to strike down their polar-opposite. How Ambition Brought An End One of the most pivotal incidents leading up to the destruction of the Viridian Entente (for want of a better term) was the ambition and restlessness towards the game that Viridian Lord, Egore, felt. He had long wanted to accelerate Viridia's rise to the top, and hatched the plan, shortly after Great War II, to begin to colonize other trading spheres in an attempt to drastically increase the Entente's power and influence. Leaving the Initiative(complete?) For some time before the beginning of the Third Great War, Viridia had been feeling restless towards the rest of the Initiative. With the Initiative's refusal to go to war against /b/, the Initiative's general treatment of the Entente as an inferior alliance, and the long-standing animosity between VE and GOONS, the Viridian Parliament felt it was no longer a "member" of the power-bloc and decided it was time to move on. However, the Third Great War was near and Viridia, being committed to honor, would never abandon her allies. Fighting valiantly on many fronts, the Entente was a major player in the overall victory of the Initiative. As the war was winding down, however, the Entente felt that the Initiative no longer needed her assistance and set in motion her plans to become an independent alliance. On April 9, 2007, in the midst of the end of the Third Great War, the Viridian Entente cancelled all of her military treaties, leaving active only the NPO-VE TOUCH Treaty and the GGA-VE Verdant Agreement. This effectively left the Entente open to attack, something Egore and the rest of the Parliament did not foresee as being a problem, especially not from former friends and allies. The Obsidian Entente Following the conclusion of the Second Great War With the end of the war, the now independent Viridia was rapidly approaching the internal goals that were set as requirements for the establishing the Obsidian Entente on the Black Team. Having already received approval from Error 404 of GOONS to establish the colony, Egore, Ardus, and the Viridian Parliament saw no road blocks in establishing the new alliance. Internally, the Enemies of GOONs The Disbandment International Response to the Disbandment The disbandment of the Viridian Entente Related Links *VE cancels all military treaties *Establishment of OE *GOONS ultimatum to OE/VE *OE response to GOONS ultimatum *VE reaffirms commitment to non-aggression *VE response to GGA's ultimatum *The Green Solidarity Act is established *GGA declares war on Green Solidarity *GOONS declares war on VE *NPO declares war on VE *VE acknowledges WUT aggression *OE delcares neutrality *VE disbands The Night The end of May 2007 ushered in a dark period for Planet Bob. The setting of the righteous sun of the Viridian Entente cast its members out into the abyss, shattering the beacon of honor that, for so long, had guided the nations of Planet Bob. During this night, the Initiative-centered hegemony, led by GOONS, GGA, and GenMay; began to treat every nation who didn't support them like dirt. Prisoners of War were abused, enemies were harassed, rulers were insulted constantly on the forums and the GGA maintained a hitleresque vice-grip on the Green Team, establishing the absurd, prejudice, and disgusting policies of the Dilrow Doctrine. Throughout this darkness, the loyal members of the Viridian Entente, who were scattered far and wide across Planet Bob, kept in contact with each other, biding their time, and vowing to never forget the atrocities that the GOON-led bloc, known as the Unjust Highway, was committing. And so, three alliances were formed in the wake of the Entente, alliances that were destined to rise up from the ashes, unite, and reform and reclaim the glory of the Entente. These three alliances were the Purple Star Directorate, the Brigade, and the Royal Dominion. Viridian Entente